Rival
by MysticLyght
Summary: ...is a rival. To May, a rival is someone you have to beat and not lose to. To Drew, a rival is someone that tries to steal his girl. A little story about May and Brendan meeting, and the hoenn coordinators. Hoennshipping or Contestshipping?
1. Chapter 1

Harley: "Looks like our little Drewy got himself a rival! Right, Solidad?"

Solidad: "A challenge is always exciting, right?"

Drew: "This is not a challenge, its a war."

Away from the three:

Brendan: "I felt a sudden chill..."

May: "Need a warm hug?"

Back to the three:

Drew: "Why, I otta...!..!..afnkdgndla" (Solidad had cover his mouth to stay hidden.)

Harley: "That is enough of a random little joke, let the real story begin!"

Solidad: "Please be warned that this story contains material from both manga and anime."

Drew: "And the author owns nothing, except her imagination... just like how I don't own May!"

May:"I can hear you!"

**Rival**

It was a beautiful and sunny day as the four hoenn coordinators, or the happy family (as Harley like to say), headed to the city of Alto Mare. It was May that demanded to see this city, after she heard the story of Latios and Latias from Misty. Harley didn't complain since he wanted a break anyways and Solidad was very interested after hearing the story. And Drew? Well, let's just where ever a certain blue eyed brunette wants to go, he is sure to follow.

"May, it is this type of goofing off that makes you a failure as a coordinator," Drew commented. His proud ego was really annoying Harley and Solidad, who were walking behind the two teenagers.

"Well for your information, I did win the last contest!" shouted May as she held up her shinny ribbon into Drew's face.

The boy simply batted it away and kept insulting her. Their fights were so regular that no one ever take them seriously anymore. They fight over one thing today, then something else tomorrow. But it was obvious that they were good friends and worked well together.

To show their closeness, May was just about to straggle a smirking Drew when Harley shrieked girlishly and pointed to something.

"A kid with white hair! You guys have to see this!"

Solidad and Drew turned their heads immediately, while May shrugged, "I travel with three people that have purple, pink, and green hair. White is not that interesting."

The pink haired women grinned, "He looks pretty cute, May!"

Drew tried his best to ignore both of their comments. "He looks familiar... I think I have seen him on TV and magazines... A pokemon trainer?"

Harley squealed after he got a good look at the teenager. "Oh my goodness! I know who that is! Drewy, how can you say a pokemon trainer? He is a pokemon champion! He defeated so many leagues as the younger trainer! He also fought in battle frontier and battle pyramid! On top of that, he is really good looking and nice to everybody, too! The prefect male representative!"

All three looked at him, "..."

After a bit of awkward silence, May asked, "What is his name?"

Harley scratched his chin, "Hmm... something Birch... Brendan Birch! Yeah, that's it! Brendan Birch of Litteroot town!"

Suddenly, memories from May's past flooded her mind. From a fierce Salamence to a soft first kiss in a meadow.

"Brendan!" May called out loudly.

The white haired boy turned and his eyes widen at the brunette calling to him. "May?"

May didn't waste a second as she ran towards the white hair trainer, leaving her "happy family" behind.

Brendan opened his arms wide as May flung onto him, giving him the hug of his life. He laughed and spun her around, attracting glares and mostly "aww" from by-passers.

Drew was one to glare.

When the spinning stopped, May smiled at the boy that was several inches taller than her. "I've missed you!"

"Same goes for me," his ruby red eyes gazed deeply into her sapphire blue ones.

Harley interrupted the sweet reunion, much to Drew's happiness. "May darling, is he your friend?"

May let go of Brendan and smiled at them, "Yeah! He is Brendan, my child hood friend since I was 4!"

Harley grinned like crazy as he introduced himself, while Solidad gave a nice calm hello. Drew decided to play it cool by flipping his hair, "FAMOUS coordinator, Drew."

Brendan smiled at all of them, "Nice to meet you all, thanks for taking care of May. She is one big mess, isn't she?"

May puffed out her red cheeks, the same way she does when Drew teases her. The green haired coordinator was not pleased.

"Anyways, Brendan, we haven't seen each other for so long! Six years, right?"

The trainer nodded, "Yeah, its sure been a long time. But I heard from dad that you were doing fine, great even. So I was relieved, sad that I never bumped into you though."

May was about to reply when Drew interrupted, "Since you two are such great friends, why don't you guys go catch up with each other." He, of course, said it in a "I am not happy" voice, but we all know how dense May is.

"That is a good idea, Drew! Thanks!" Drew's jaw dropped as May was about to leave with Brendan.

"Wait! I want to know why your hair is white, Brendan!" Harley called out in a fangirl voice.

"Actually, its a hat." Brendan pulled out a bit of black hair to show the other clueless coordinators.

"Wow... it actually look like your hair," smiled Solidad.

"Humph, I bet he is covering up something." Another flip of green hair.

Solidad was about to lecture Drew's rudeness, when May suddenly looked a bit sad.

Brendan seemed to have notice as well, so he patted the left, top side of his hat and smiled, "Its fine."

Then with a small wave, he pulled May away and disappeared into the crowd.

"What the heck was that?" growled an irritated Drew.

"Looks like you got yourself a rival," Solidad ruffled his hair.

"By the looks of it, more like elimination," grinned Harley, earning him a punch from the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a fan for hoennshipping, franticshipping, and contestshipping... so I really don't know who to end May with. So I am just going to write a bunch of random stuff I thought of, hee hee.**

Harley: "Lookie, lookie, our Drewy is green with envy!"

Drew: "For your information, my hair and eyes have also been GREEN! And stop calling me Drewy!"

Solidad: "Drew, he is just pulling your leg."

Drew: "Not you, too, Solidad!"

May : (giggles) "Let's start the story part 2, before Drew turns blue in the face!"

Drew: "... I'll let that one slide."

Harley: "That's unfair! No cookie for Drewy!"

**Rival (Part 2?)**

The two old friends, May and Brendan, found themselves in the cafe at the pokemon center. Spying on them were the three coordinatros who were a few tables away.

May was still a bit upset as she looked at Brendan's white, fluffy hat. "Hey, Bren, either I forgot or you pointed at the wrong side on your head. It is on the right side, isn't it?" May asked in a guilty voice.

Drew, from three tables away, was squeezing the life out of his chair as he muttered, "What it? What is she talking about?"

Harley stuffed a fry into his mouth and hushed, "Drewy, May honey has a big mouth, just wait and listen!"

Brendan laughed, "You're right! See? Me messing up just shows you how much it doesn't bother me!"

May argued, "But I know you! I know it bothers your pride!"

The white haired boy was silent as the brunette stared at him with guilty eyes. He smirked and patted her bandana head. "It did, but not anymore. I kind of see it as something to be proud of! It keeps that moment alive, May! Besides, you don't have to be guilty. My face was too perfect, the scar make people less jealous of me."

May punched him on the last line, but a cute smile was plastered on her face, all grim gone.

At that current moment, Solidad and Harley were putting out the fire that started on Drew's grassy hair. He was sounding anything but cool, "WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? WHAT MOMENT? WHY IS HE TEASING HER AND HER LAUGHING? ISN'T THAT OUR THING?"

Solidad was shocked, "Wow, I have never seen this side of you before!"

Harley scolded, "Drewy, if you wanna win the honey, you have to stay cool!"

"What are you guys doing here?" a very, very similar voice asked.

The blue and green eyes looked up and saw May standing right there. Drew twitched, Harley squealed, and Solidad blanked out for a few secs. "Hey May, we were hungry. That's all," smiled Solidad.

"Oh, well, come eat with me and Brendan! More people equals more fun!" May grabbed the motherly figure and pulled her over to her table.

"Gee, if May could use that logic and figures out that roses plus always saving her equals feelings for her, I would be in so much peace," Drew muttered.

Harley smriked, "Ha, you finally admit your feelings!"

"I think May is the only one who won't notice unless someone say it straight in her face."

"Want me to say it straight in her face then?"

"No."

May yelled, "Hey! Stop talking and come over!"

Drew regained his cool, flipped his hair, and walked over with Harley. May sat next to Brendan, while the other three sat across from them. Drew didn't like the arrangement at all.

"So, Brendan. Not eavesdropping or anything, but eariler, I heard you two talk about a certain moment?" asked Harley in an very obvious voice.

"Oh, ha ha, that? I must have talked really loudly!" grinned the white head.

Drew and Solidad glanced at him and thought, "A male version of dense May."

"As a May darling and Brendan sweetie fan, I wanna know what that moment was!" squealed the man in a green hat.

"Harley!" May was far from comfortable at this moment.

"Sure, why not?" Brendan smiled as he lifted the corner of his hat, revealing a tiny part of two long scars that ran from his forehead and into his hair. "I got this from a dragon claw attack, years ago! Aren't pokemon tough creatures, I got one hit and look like this. They battle and get hit always, then look fresh as new the next day. Anyways, when May and I were little, we were attacked by a Salamence."

"I practice with my pokemons a lot, but it was a lot to take on a rampaging Salamance. I had to take care of the this knuckle head and protect myself at the same time, and that's how this happened!" Brendan pointed at the scar once more and then covered it.

Harley squealed again, "You saved her life! That is so sweet! Saving a damsel in distress!"

May blushed and Drew narrowed his eyes. "I was very girly back then!"

Brendan laughed, "Yeah! Back then, people called us knight and princess!"

She blushed even harder and Drew coughed to get their attention. He was getting irritated, "So if you two were that close, why didn't you start your journeys together?"

The brunette's face saddened, "He is a year older than me, so he started his journey first. We agreed to meet up, but then I met Ash and decided to travel with someone more experienced."

Brendan laughed, "Ash is so immature though! I have yet to escape his constant "rematch" frenzy!"

The paired laughed harder and Drew was about to blow up when Solidad excused themselves and pulled him away.

Solidad: "Hey Drew, it's going to be fine, don't worry."

Drew: "Its just like what Harley said, total elimination!"

Solidad: "You don't know that! Reviews would decide whether you or he wins!"

Drew: "Huh?"

Solidad: "The reviews would influence the story, so please review!"

Drew: "Vote for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So guess what? I decided to update. It's been two years, so my writing style may be different. This is a drabble anyways, so ... yeah.**

Harley: Guess what, Drewy?

Drewy: One, stop calling me that. Two, what?

Harley: You have to guess, sweetie!

Drewy: Fine, I don't want to hear it.

Harley: No! You want to hear this!

Soledad: Then just tell him already, Harley.

Harley: Must people want Brendan *squeal* to win May-Darling!

Drew: ... Soledad, please turn away. I don't want a witness.

Soledad: Don't kill him Drew. Don't do it.

Rival Chapter 3

"Your friends are really interesting, May. Their hair colors are so cool!" smiled Brendan as he walked side by side with his best friend through the streets of Alto Mare.

"Right? And they were surprised when they thought you had white hair. I have to get them a mirror sooner or later," May shrugged her shoulders.

The two friends were actually by themselves, alone, in this beautiful city. Soledad decided that Drew would eventually become a murderer of a certain league champion or murdered by the childhood friend of that certain champion if she didn't take him far far away to the art museum. Harley, of course, followed them, claiming that beautiful art inspired coordinators better than anything else. May wanted to go, too, but she wanted to spent more time with Brendan. Drew nearly snapped when he heard that.

Brendan sneaked a peak at May and grinned sheepishly.

Noticing his funny expression, May asked, "What is so funny?"

"Oh, I am not laughing. It's just that, it's been so long! I haven't seen or heard from you for several years," Brendan smiled softly, "I remembered to call everyone when I have time, but I never called you."

"Thanks, Brendan. I am not even worth a call," May faked an angry face.

"Hey, who are you accusing! You never called me either!"

"But I have a reason. I was traveling with Ash! Things were chaotic! And he hogs the phones to call Professor Oak!"

"Just admit that you didn't want to call me." Brendan gave him a kicked-pikachu look. "You didn't congratulate me on my victories."

"I didn't know you won!"

"Don't you watch the news?"

"Hello? We were traveling in different regions!"

The pair glared at each other. Fake sarcastic anger had just escalated into a real fight. They turned their back to each other and kept silent for a few minutes until they both faced the other again at the same instant.

Brendan sighed, "We shouldn't fight over something so stupid."

"Who said we were fighting?" May smiled.

Brendan laughed and straightened his hat. "No one did! Anyways, May, how is coordinator life treating you?"

"It's good. Contests are so much fun! Pokemons display their strength with beauty at the same time. It is truly amazing."

"You make it sound so nice. I never really seen a contest, because I thought it was boring. Do pokemons actually fight in a contest?"

"Yea, when you pass the preliminaries, you get to battle other trainers. But we have different rules than battles and we have judges."

"I bet that is the only thing you can beat me at," Brendan smirked.

"Oh, I can also beat you in looking good in a skirt!"

"You never know!"

The white hatted trainer laughed as his bandana friend blushed like crazy as she imagined her long-life friend cross-dressing. He grinned as he grabbed her hand and lead her safely onto a small bridge that over-look the streams that criss-cross the city. A small boat with visitors traveled below them slowly and the boat-man waved at them.

Brendan pointed at the boat with a sweet-smile and looked at May. The brunette smiled back as the pair set off to find a boat to take them on an adventure through the waterways.

*At the Museum*

"Wow, Latios and Latias were such beautiful darlings! It is such a shame that we can't see them in the flesh," cried a purpled hair man as he peered at the numerous paintings of the legendary pokemons. "Don't you wish they are here, Soledad-honey?"

Soledad looked at him and gave him a quick nod. She wasn't really listening to Harley, but was too kind to ignore him completely. She was staying by his side as he dragged her from hall to hall, but her mind was far away. This pink haired woman was too busy wondering where her green-haired friend had disappeared to.

She found him spying on May earlier that morning and knew that serious actions must be taken before he snaps on the poor, dense girl. She suggested that the entire group should go see the famous art museum, but Brendan explained that he had already seen it. He didn't mind going again, but Soledad knew he was just saying that so he could spend more time with May.

As a very understanding and mature mother-like figure, she told May to go somewhere else with Brendan. That way, the trainer won't be bored and could be together with his best friend. Drew was furious what she suggested that, but Harley shut him up with his pokemon-center-made cookies filled with love and a little bit of what no one wants to know.

Drew was knocked out for quite a bit and that gave enough time for Harley and Soledad to take him to the museum without any fuss or complain. When Drew woke up, he was still feeling the after-effects of those cookies and stuck by the adults in several halls. However, as soon as he felt up to beat, he had sneaked off while the older pair was distracted.

Soledad was desperate to find him before he could leave the museum and sabotage Brendan and May. She understood that Drew likes... heck, loves the girl, but May also has feelings. She wants to be with her friend that she had lost contact with for so long and Drew should respect that. Somehow, she felt that the white-hatted boy was also as dense as May, so there were no worries about letting them out alone. But Drew was crazy with his feelings and there is no doubt that he would assume the worst.

She remembered that Harley warned her about Drew's mental state earlier that day. He took Soledad aside when the young ones were distracted and told her that Drew was screaming in his sleep last night. He said the strangest things that worried him about a possible mental break-down. Soledad knew that Harley was exaggerating as always, but Drew did seem a bit pale. His green hair also seemed dimmer. Drew needed to calm down; Soledad knew that as a fact.

Thus, that is why they dragged him to the museum. They thought he was cooperating until he suddenly vanished. Soledad was searching for his green hair while Harley kept going on and on about the mysterious beauty of the legendary pokemons. Soledad groaned as she scanned the sea of people. There was some yellow and purple hair, but no green anywhere!

Harley smiled to himself as he watched Soledad from the corner of his eyes. He was the one that let Drew loose with the information that Brendan and May were taking a stroll in the alleyways of the city. Why did he do that, you ask? Well, he had been torturing Drew with the comments of 'total elimination'... and Drew's reaction was hilarious. So simply put, Harley was bored and wanted a good show.

"Soledad-honey, are you listening to me?" Harley growled with his hands at his hip.

"Yea, yea," Soledad replied.

"Honey, you look at the person when you lie to them!"

"Yea, that is great, Harley. Beautiful and mysterious."

Harley sighed and grabbed Soledad's shoulders in order to turn her around to face him. "Sweetie, Drewy is a big boy now. He will be fine."

"But Harley, you know his temper! I worry that something bad is going to happen!"

"Don't worry! Drewy can handle himself! Come on, let's go to the next hall!" Harley grinned as he pulled the blue-eyed woman along. He chuckled to himself silently, "This show is going to be so much fun!"


End file.
